Anu Drake
Overview Anu Drake is the 'brilliant, charismatic, dynamic, and revolutionary'¹ leader of Numeria. He arrived on Planet Bob on February 12, 2007, as a part of the Fark.com Greenlight. After spending three days getting the lay of the land in none, Anu Drake joined NATO, the alliance that he would serve as a leader of for over a year. ¹Duncan King NATO The Early Days During his first two months in NATO, Anu Drake took a variety of positions in the military and diplomatic corps in NATO, serving as squad and company commanders and assistant ambassadors. He even ran for VP after one month of membership, coming in third. He finally broke through in May 2007 when he was appointed Secretary of State of NATO. Secretary of State Anu Drake started his term as Secretary of State on May 1, 2007. His ability to do this role was tested very early on by the growing tensions on the Aqua Sphere brought on by the founding of Sanctum and their relationship with the Mostly Harmless Alliance. To address the tensions, Anu Drake invited the major players to the Aqua Security Summit or ASS. Beginning on May 22, 2007, the leaders of the major Aqua alliances got together to address how the larger alliances on the Aqua Sphere would relate to each other. Although the ASS would end without any kind of resolution, it is remembered today as the first substantial step towards Aqua Unity. His ability to unite leaders and alliances towards a common cause would be shown in June 2007 with the creation of the Common Defense Treaty or CDT. Originally founded with eight members and just over 1 million NS, CDT would eventually grow to be one of the larger blocs on Planet Bob. Anu Drake also worked to further Aqua Unity, leading NATO to sign the Aquatic Shield Treaty and sign the Trident MADP Bloc. Other diplomatic accomplishments made by Anu Drake during this time period included a NAP with TFD, an MDP with TAB, and MADPs with MHA, New Pacific Order and New Polar Order. His ability to lead an alliance during a war would soon be proven as NATO was victorious in its wars with ITAO and ALMEA in July and August 2007. Secretary General After two successful terms as Secretary of State, Anu Drake moved on to Secretary General, a position that was created specifically for him. As Secretary General, he continued to improve NATO's stature on the world stage. His first major act as Secretary General was negotiating to have NATO enter the Unjust War on the side of ~. This action was very controversial because it represented the end of NATO's close relationship with \m/ an alliance with which it had a close history with. NATO's entry into the war on the side of ~ was very controversial and the reaction to it prompted Anu Drake to issue an apology to \m/ later on. It was NATO's actions during the UJW that would get it on the list of alliances for The Continuum, a bloc that NATO is a founding member of. As Secretary General of NATO, Anu Drake continued to expand NATO's stature on Planet Bob. During his term, NATO signed an MDP with USN and Rok and MDoAPs with NV and IRON. He also worked to expand coordination in the CDT and let it to war against Illuminati as the Commanding General of the CDT. NATO continued its streak of military successes during his time as SG and was victorious in wars against Shadow Republic (independent), GPA (Continuum), and Illuminati (CDT-Superfriends). The Illuminati war declaration was particularly notable as it was done via a GoogleDocs presentation. He also negotiated one of the first presurrenders with TTK after a member of that alliance went rogue on him and other NATO members. President After two terms as Secretary General of NATO, Anu Drake decided to seek the role of President of NATO. He was elected by a landslide. The election campaign spawned its own meme, "Anu Drake, He cares." This phrase would become a popular saying used by NATO members and allies. Anu Drake's term as President would be punctuated by continued diplomatic successes and increasing internal tension. On the diplomatic front, NATO continued to expand its stature abroad during Anu Drake's presidency. NATO continued to be a leader in Continuum and fought with Continuum against NoV and IAA. Because of concerns about the bloc being too "NATO Centric" and its ability to reform, Anu Drake spearheaded the move to remove NATO from the Common Defense Treaty. NATO continued to expand its diplomatic reach during Drake's presidency, signing MDoAPs with TPF, Valhalla, TFD, and UCN]] and an MADP with NV. NATO showed its ability to bridge gaps during this time as well and signed treaties with both SE and TGE. Near the Drake's presidency, NATO signed both the Writ De Credo and the Aqua ICE T. Due to increasing tensions between the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order and the erratic behavior of Electron Sponge, NATO cancelled its MADP with the New Polar Order in late June 2008. The combinations of internal tensions in NATO and at home in Numeria led Anu Drake to not seek reelection as President in the June elections. July 1, 2008, was the first day in over a year that a government of NATO took office without Anu Drake in it. Councilor Emeritus As a Councilor Emeritus, Anu Drake continued to serve NATO both internally as externally. He created a wide variety of propaganda for usage on the alliance's forums and on the OWF. He also served as an advisor to the new Council administration taking office in July 2008. NPO On July 31, 2008, Anu Drake resigned from NATO and moved to the New Pacific Order. In his first month, Anu has been active in the CIS war and the MK war, the latter of which has significantly reduced his nation strength. When reached for comment in his nuclear bunker miles under the Atlantic ocean, Anu made a series of unintelligable grunts and was heard ordering his team of hot Asian assassin bodyguards to 'man the torpedo'. ---- NATO 2: Electric Bugaloo Return of the Future King After a two month stay at Pacifica, Anu returned to NATO and is rebuilding his shattered mess of a nation. On September 1 he became the High Secretary to the High Council, a chief of staff type position in service to the High Councilors. That went on for a few more months until the departure of the players that formed Olympus left a power vacuum in NATO government. Anu became a member of the High Council again in mid December and won a seat during the January elections. High Councilor Potentia After running unopposed and getting elected to the highest position in NATO, Anu led the alliance to three consecutive months of gains in all statistical categories. It was also a peaceful term, with only one war (Jarheads) that did not include any high NS nations. Internally, NATO dealt again with the problems that come with a large influx of new members (large being a relative term), but the banhammer has rarely come out and for the most part there have been little problems. The first term of 2009 saw a few re-arrangements in foreign affairs, with cancellations of treaties with GOD, TGE and VE. New friendships popped up with ACV, NADC, GUN and a re-commitment treaty with Ragnarok. Overall, a steady and peaceful term. The Second Term was an unmitigated disaster. Anu's efforts to try and stop the Karma war fell on deaf Pacifican ears. Watching the slow disintegration of the Continuum and the departure of MHA right before the war started convinced him to pull himself from tC Sanctum leadership and try to organize the alliance for the war. The Karma war was disastrous for NATO and Numeria, both losing over a third of its nation strength. Although NATO did not last long, it was grossly outnumbered, with six alliances attacking her and only TFD supporting directly. Anu decided to quit as soon as peace could be attained and did so after generous white peace terms were presented in exchange for a formal surrender. The loss marked the first time NATO lost a war out of the 10 it has participated in or led. Sojourn and Return After leaving NATO, Anu stayed in peace mode and tried to slowly recover, but soon returned to NATO to serve in an unofficial capacity and has been a major proponent of staying on Aqua, rebonding with old friends and making new ones in the sphere. His RL commitments have severely limited his available time, however. NATO King As ceremonial NATO King, an unofficial title that means next to nothing but allows Anu to make world forum posts of various nature and periodically tell NATO gov to get off his (and other peoples) lawns. He is sometimes seen coming out of his castle buried deep in the center of Nu Jack City with an entourage of beautiful women, deftly skilled in martial arts and ready to protect their leader and veracious lover. Post NATO Following a series of parallel universe events that made alliance and global politics untenable, Anu departed NATO for a fresh start and joined World Task Force. He looks forward to an active retirement focusing on the continued development of Numeria. As a special tribute to his leadership his citizens erected a huge lawn chair of gold and jewels that sits prominently in the center of the Numerian Common Lawn Park, with an attached howitzer ready to chase any damn kids off his massive lawn. NATO 3: Even NATOIER Yep, Anu returned to NATO to serve out the rest of his time in this realm. Category:Individuals Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization